The present invention relates to a flexible graphite felt heating element and a process for radiating infrared.
Conventionally, a variety of heating elements have been developed for heating various electrical appliances. For example, traditional heating elements use metal housing, quartz glass material. Its current carrying conductor uses metaled heating wires as an electric heat power supply through convection and conduction for inefficiency is experienced. In addition, a carbon group material has beta utilized to effect the rate of heat radiation. For example, Japan patent application 02-133922 discloses a heating element with a conductive film formed on the surface of the base substance made of a carbon group material. In addition, Japan patent application 11-100133 discloses a substrate heating device including a heater made of graphite materials for heating a substrate for forming a thin film and the heater having a shape equivalent to the diameter of a substrate to be heated.
However, there is a need for an efficient radiation heating element which is environmentally safe with concomitant power saving energy consumption and low thermal conductivity. The present invention meets this need.
One embodiment of the present invention is a flexible graphite felt heating element comprising:
(a) a flexible graphite felt material having a low ash content inserted in a vacuumized glass housing;
(b) at least a pair of electrodes attached to the flexible graphite felt; and
(c) a sealed glass housing.
Optionally, an inactive gas may be sealed in the glass housing.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a process for radiating infrared comprising the steps of:
(a) pig a flexible graphite felt inside a glass housing;
(b) vacuuming the glass housing;
(c) connecting at least a pair of electrodes to the flexible graphite felt;
(d) sealing the glass housing with an inactive gas; and
(e) radiating infrared rays having a wavelength in the range of about 4 to 100 microns.
The present invention achieves low thermal conductivity, has a substantially uniform structure and allows for rapid heating efficiency. Energy savings of up to about 75% are realized over conventional heater elements and radiating infrared methods.
Details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the description below. These embodiments are for illustrative purposes only and the principle of invention can be implemented in other embodiments. Other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description